


I'm Gonna Be

by Nicknacks22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicknacks22/pseuds/Nicknacks22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has finally convinced Isaac to take him to meet his mother. Isaac has trepidations, but like always Scott comes through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Be

"Scott, are you sure you want to do this?"

The car idles at a stop sign as Isaac turns to the boy in the passenger seat. His hands grip the steering wheel tight, trying to decide whether to take the turn or swing the car around and race back to Scott's house.

Scott smiles, and even after all this time Isaac still feels a sudden rush of warmth in his chest. "I want to meet her! You said we could!"

Isaac accelerates and swings into the turn, reaching out to Scott with one hand and causing him to laugh as he grabs it, lacing his warm fingers through Isaac's clammy ones.

They make the rest of the short trip in silent, neither talking, but still connected by their hands resting in the empty space between their seats.

They pull into the small lot, Isaac crookedly making it into a spot before turning off the engine. He sees Scott sneak a glance out the window to see if they are over the line and smiles to himself remembering how patient and encouraging Scott had been while teaching him how to drive, always cheering him on and pointing out his mistakes as if they were glowing accomplishments.

Getting out, Isaac looks across the hood of the car to Scott. "You sure, you're ready?"

He watches Scott make his way around the front of the car to stand in front of him. Resting his hands on Isaac's shoulders, the dark-haired boy boosts up onto tippy-toes, kissing Isaac softly. "Are you kidding? Do you know how long I've wanted to meet the woman responsible for you?"

Isaac smiles, looking out past Scott to the cemetery, trying to blink the tears from his eyes.

Scott just takes his hand in his own. "Let's go see your mom."

Rows of white headstones meet them as they walk through the gates, steeping onto the perfectly manicured green grass. Flowers adorn some of the headstones, placed on top or at the foot of the markers of lost loved ones, and tall, shady trees interrupt the uniform stones every few feet.

"It's beautiful here," Scott says, moving further inside.

Isaac just nods. Even though Scott is here he still feels uneasy. It's been so long since he's been here. When he had worked here, before he became a werewolf, he had always felt a sense of peace. Most people would have been freaked out by being in a cemetery at night, but he had always thought of it as an escape, a way to be with his mom and get away from his dad. It was safe and comforting.

But it's been over a year and he has been through so much since and it feels different, like the place no longer recognizes him, like his mom is no longer watching over him here.  
Before he even realizes it, they're there, at the grave. Scott had been leading him by the hand this whole time and when he lets go Isaac looks up, realizing where they are. Isaac doesn't know what to do, where to look, what to feel, but Scott, like always, doesn't hesitate. He's seated himself in front of her grave, cross-legged with his head bowed, and, Isaac realizes, he's talking. And not just talking, but talking about him, to his mother.

"Umm hi," he says, "my name is Scott. I'm Isaac's boyfriend. We've been dating for a while now, six months and 3 weeks and umm two days."

And Isaac can't help but smile because of course Scott knows exactly how long it's been.

"Anyway, I finally convinced him to let me come and meet you. He didn't want to at first, but eventually he decided that it was okay, and I'm really grateful because there are some things that I really wanted to talk to you about."

Isaac can feel the tears coming back, but this time he doesn't fight them.

"First of all, I just wanted to say thank you, so so much. Isaac is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't know what I would do without him. There's just something really special about him, which I'm sure you know. He just always makes me feel like I'm the best version of myself, like I know I can be strong and brave because I know that he believes in me."

Isaac moves to sit next to Scott in the grass, leaning against his shoulder, and Scott lays a hand on his thigh in acknowledgment.

"I just want to make sure that you know that I'll always take care of him. He means the world to me, and I'd do anything to protect him." Scott laughs, "not that he really needs me to protect him, Isaac is the strongest person I know."

Scott's smile is soft and Isaac doesn't care that he's crying a wet patch into the shoulder of his boyfriend's shirt because he finally feels grounded again. For the longest time Scott had been his anchor, but he still felt like there was a hole, like something was missing, but now he can feel it again;the presence, the warmth. He can feel his mother again and that's the best present that anyone has ever given him.

Isaac smiles through the tears as he lays Scott down in the grass, leaning down to kiss him, feeling the other boy smile against his mouth, and knowing that somewhere his mother is smiling down on them too.


End file.
